Whitethroat
Whitethroat is a small black tom with a white chest and paws. History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Whitethroat is one of the two ShadowClan cats (the other one being Littlecloud) who comes to ThunderClan for help because they are sick from the diseased rats in the Carrionplace near ShadowClan. Whitethroat and Littlecloud are found sleeping by the Owl Tree in ThunderClan's territory. Whitestorm then tells Fireheart that when the patrol woke the ShadowClan cats, the ShadowClan cats begged the patrol to bring them to the ThunderClan camp. Littlecloud stammers after being questioned that he and Whitethroat came to ThunderClan's territory hoping to get food and herbs. Cinderpelt sticks up for Littlecloud and Whitethroat saying that the two ShadowClan cats are no threat to ThunderClan. Whitethroat then speaks up saying that they came to ThunderClan's territory because they helped ShadowClan get rid of Brokentail. :As Fireheart and Sandstorm lead the two ShadowClan cats off ThunderClan territory, Sandstorm comments on how Whitethroat and Littlecloud don't have much appetite after seeing the two stumble away from a half-eaten mouse. Near the border, the two ShadowClan cats insist on crossing the Thunderpath alone. Whitethroat and Littlecloud nod in farewell and then disappear into the ferns. As Fireheart and Sandstorm follow to make sure the ShadowClan cats leave ThunderClan territory, they see the tip of Whitethroat's tail disappear into a tunnel underneath the Thunderpath. :After Fireheart sends them off, Cinderpelt sneaks them into a safe tree-hollow near the RiverClan border and nurses them back to health. Fireheart finds them and asks Cinderpelt to tell the two ShadowClan cats to leave. When Whitethroat asks how they are going to get back after being sick and not eating properly for days, Fireheart offers to catch some fresh-kill for the two. However, the pair says they must leave. Littlecloud then gives Fireheart an idea of what ShadowClan is going through saying that the deputy has already died, and it looks as though their leader, Nightstar, will die as well. Whitethroat adds that the Clan is scared because if Nightstar does die, there is no cat ready to take his place. Reluctantly Fireheart lets Whitethroat and Littlecloud stay hidden and allows Cinderpelt to continue giving them healing herbs. :Later, he is found beside Runningwind's body, looking sickened, and at first analysis, Fireheart thinks that Whitethroat had killed Runningwind. Whitethroat has no inclination to fight and flees the scene. Fireheart then chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. Fireheart watches him die, horrified. As his eyes glaze over, Whitethroat sees Tigerclaw approaching and stiffens, terrified. Fireheart then realizes that Tigerclaw had actually killed Runningwind, and that Whitethroat was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. :After a ThunderClan patrol fights off Tigerclaw's rogues, Fireheart drags Whitethroat's body to the edge of ShadowClan's territory, hoping that a patrol would find him, which they do. A Dangerous Path'' :When Fireheart and Cinderpelt wait at Fourtrees, Runningnose and Littlecloud catch up to them. Fireheart recognizes Littlecloud which stirs up the memory of of Whitethroat. It is briefly explained that Whitethroat and Littlecloud had tried to seek refuge in ThunderClan, however Bluestar refused to let them stay, acting on Yellowfang's advice, so Cinderpelt secretly cared for them until the two ShadowClan cats were fit enough to go back to their own territory. Whitethroat soon died when Tigerstar and some rogues attacked a ThunderClan patrol and as Whitethroat was fleeing from the fight, a monster had killed him on the Thunderpath. :Runningnose then mentions that he was sorry when Whitethroat didn't come back with Littlecloud to ShadowClan, and Fireheart takes this opportunity to find out what the ShadowClan cats know about Whitethroat's death. Littlecloud then explains that Whitethroat wouldn't come back to camp with him afraid of catching the sickness again even though they had the herbs with them. Littlecloud also mentions, with a blink of pain, that some ShadowClan cats had found Whitethroat's body beside the Thunderpath a few days later. :Fireheart, with this new knowledge, decides not to tell Littlecloud the truth of how Whitethroat had really died, figuring that it would be too harmful to reveal that the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar, is partly to blame for Whitethroat's death. It seemed that Whitethroat had joined Tigerclaw's group of rogues for a short time, then paid with his life. Trivia *Vicky mentioned on her Facebook page that Whitethroat never joined Tigerstar's group of rogues, and just stumbled across Runningwind's body. Warriors Wish Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Rising Storm characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters